Hakaze Kusaribe
Hakaze Kusaribe (鎖部葉風, Kusaribe Hakaze) is the leader of the Kusaribe Clan, also known as the "Magician of Genesis", with the task of protecting the "Tree of Genesis" which is the source of the magic used by her clan. She is one of the protagonists of Zetsuen no Tempest. Appearance She has peach colored long hair and red eyes. At the beginning of the anime, she appears with a light pink short dress, which she later rips. Later on when she had travelled in to the future, she mostly seen wearing a skirt and a jacket with a pair of brown boots. Personality Hakaze is a determined girl and is rather frank and rude with words. As Mahiro and Yoshino get to know her better, they find out that she doesn't break promises. The soft side of Hakaze was shown after she time traveled and finally met Yoshino. Hakaze doesn't realize that she has feelings for Yoshino until Junichirou talked to her about Yoshino having a girlfriend already. Hakaze is like an innocent little girl who experiences love for the very first time. Ever since she realized her feelings, she can't stop thinking about Yoshino, how she wanted to touch his earlobes, and how she wanted to hug him all day. When Hakaze is in love she only cares for Yoshino and doesn't really care about the clan and let Samon do all the things that he wants. Hakaze can also be selfish at times, as before she went back in time to find out Aika's true killer, she admitted that even though she might not be Aika's true killer, she might kill her nonetheless in a fit of jealousy. History Hakaze grew up together with Junichirou under the last head of the Kusaribe Clan (Hakaze's mother). She was treated as a princess and had a happy life until Samon tricked her. After Samon betrayed her, he marooned her on a deserted island wearing only a dress. The island is surrounded by an invisible barrier so no one can see it. Hakaze can not use her magic as there is no product of civilization within the island. She then created a communicator, wishing that someone would be able to find it. After unknown time, Fuwa Mahiro had found the bottle message made by Hakaze and started contacing her. Eventually, Mahiro dragged Takigawa Yoshino into this adventure, both thus serving her, and according to Hakaze, the possibility of this all being enabled by the Tree Of Genesis's will. Then, after she had guided the two through a few battles, the two came into contact with Kusaribe Samon. After a psychological battle between Samon and Yoshino, Hakaze found out she was stuck in a cage of time on that island. Yoshino then formed a theoretical possibility of her to return to the 'current' time by making a grand offering to the Tree Of Genesis, 'teleporting' everything around her bones to the current time's skeleton location, leaving her actual bones on the island to avoid a time paradox. After her search, a missile, possibly due to the Tree Of Genesis's will, landed on the island. Using this as offer, Hakaze successfully generated her body onto the muscle, appearing at the scene to put a stop to Samon. After an accident, Yoshino and Mahiro are lethally struck, and Hakaze offers the special talisman to save Yoshino, while commanding Samon to keep Mahiro alive. Then for about a month the two groups had been split. (Anime run-through) Plot Hakaze met Mahiro thanks to the communicator and she manage to get the help of Mahiro by promising to find Aika's murder. Hakaze told Mahiro the locations of the magus she hid before she was betrayed by Samon. It turns out that she is in a time cage. She is trapped in the world two years before the actual time. She gave instructions to Mahiro and Yoshino. She asked them to stop the revival of the Tree of Zetsuen. While preventing the revival of the Tree of Zetsuen, Yoshino was able to bring Hakaze back in the real time and stop the world from disappearing. Abilities Magic of the Tree of Genesis As the Magician of Genesis, her source of magic came from the Tree of Genesis though inorder to activate her power via offerings she displayed different types of magic *'Forcefield Generation': She can create a dome of blue magic around her, which can release blue tentacles to be used both offensively and defensively. *'Healing Magic': She was shown to be able to regenerate her arm in a practice match against the Mage of Zetsuen. This is not limited to only self healing, as she was shown healing Yoshino when he was injured. *'Movement Magic': She can use her magic to fly across vast distances quickly, and jump over/on buildings. *'Flight': Possibly a passive ability, she displayed this power where she can fly with ease. Relationships Mahiro Fuwa Mahiro agreed to help Hakaze simply because she could find the murderer of his sister. He doesn't show any affection towards her and was ready to switch sides if Samon would find the murderer faster. Mahiro also stated that he would kill Hakaze if she is the one who murdered his sister. On the other hand, Hakaze considers Mahiro an ally and a very good friend. Yoshino Takigawa At first it is believed that Hakaze admired Yoshino, possibly due to his ability to rationalize and many other reasons. It was only after the group put a stop to the revival of the Tree of Genesis did she come to the realization that she harboured romantic feelings towards Yoshino (it was her childhood friend, Junichirou who brought her to awareness). However, all is not well for Hakaze. She becomes conflicted about her feelings because she fears that due to her affinity with the Tree of Genesis, it tree will kill Yoshino's girlfriend in order to adhere to her feelings and allow her to begin a relationship with Yoshino. With this in mind, she denies herself her own feelings and instead begins to look for faults in Yoshino's personality with hopes that she'll stop loving him. But in the end this method ultimately fails and rather than forcing herself out of love, she pushes herself to fall even harder in love with Yoshino. After some time, Hakaze finds herself unable to deny her love any further and begins to openly display affection towards him. It becomes known that the amount of love she has for Yoshino surpasses all reason when she openly admits that yes, she would kill Aika despite knowing that Yoshino would despise her for all of time because in her mind, to be forever remembered by Yoshino and to be killed by his hand is the greatest happiness she could ever ask for. Samon Kusaribe Samon is the one who betrayed Hakaze and sent her to a deserted island. Despite that, he shows respect towards her by calling her "Princess". Junichirou Hoshimura Hakaze and Junichirou grew up toghether, becoming very close friends. Hakaze was shown to trust him more than other clan members, telling Mahiro and Yoshino to contact him. Junichirou has also shown some affection towards her, willing to do everything for her sake. Trivia *Hakaze's setup and behavior includes allusions to Prospero, the main character from Shakespeare's play The Tempest, who just like her, is a magician betrayed by his servants and left for dead on a deserted island. Category:Characters Category:Magicians Category:Kusaribe Clan